Work vehicles, such as air seeders and other seeding devices, are configured for applying seed, fertilizer, and/or other particulate commodities to a field. The work vehicle may also include tilling equipment for applying the commodity under the surface of the soil.
Work vehicles typically include one or more tanks and a metering system that meters out a predetermined quantity of the commodity from the tank as the work vehicle moves across the field. The metered particles may move into a high velocity airstream generated by an airflow system of the vehicle. Once in the airstream, the particles are delivered to the soil. Alternatively, the metered particles may fall to the soil under the force of gravity.